Back Where We Started
by Edicedia
Summary: Oneshot. Moonringshipping. Takes place when Mei/Rosa battles Colress/Akuroma on Plasma's ship. Mei's P.O.V.


Rage and betrayal.

That's all I felt. My normal happy self now bitter from anger. The skip to my steps, now gone.

My fists turning white. My vision, only red. An icy glare rested on the one whom I trusted, and actually kinda liked.

Damn these teenage hormones, making me attracted to every good looking guy I see. And for what? Only to be betrayed in the end? Only to be face to face with the one you trusted and you were starting to fall for little by little after every encounter?

I'm all alone to, everyone who pushed me into this mess are no were in sight. No Hugh, no Cheren, no one. I never really wanted to be apart of this.. Sure, I wanted to travel and make new friends but if I would've know I'd get myself caught up in some criminal organization I probable would've stayed home. But then again everything I've ever known and loved would be frozen solid right now..

"Welcome! I was asked by an acquaintance to help with his research. What I desire is to bring out the entirety in Pokémon potential! If I can accomplish that, I don't care what it takes!" he walks a few steps closer "If it means the strength must be brought out by the interactions between Pokémon and Trainers, then so be it! If it means you have to use a merciless approach, like Team Plasma's, and force out all of the Pokémon's power, then so be it! And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it..."

He steps forward again, now off the steps he was on. The only thing that separated us was the steering system for the ship "That aside! The reason I have been traveling all over Unova and battling many Pokémon Trainers is because I was testing the viability of this approach to bringing out the full strength of Pokémon. In that respect, you've done an amazing job. Well now! Tell me if you have the answer I desire or not! If you're ready, come at me!"

His words only increased my anger. How could he put the whole world in danger just for some experiment? Life, pokemon, people and for what? he won't even know the results in the end.

Luckily I knew him all to well. From our past battles I've discovered he favors steel types, I sent out my Arcanine, he may not be my strongest but he was defiantly my fastest, while he sent out his Magneton.

Normally I thought before I commanded, but my anger blinded me. I knew he could tell, if the icy glare that never left him didn't give it away than me spitting out my commands dripping with venom surely did. He just smiled, his eyes never left me. Did my anger please him? Getting angrier I made my final move, finishing off his last pokemon.

"So strong! You're a very strong Trainer indeed! So let me ask you this! Are you thinking of reaching even higher heights by understanding each other as Pokémon and Trainer?"

I was slightly taken back by his question, why did he care? I just slowly nodded.

"I see... To me, that is an ideal answer. To think! That's what you actually believe! You bring out the power of your Pokémon with respect and love!" he was walking closer, but then immediately turned back around to the stairs.

"Excuse me for repeating myself, but if it will make Pokémon stronger, I don't care what it takes! If interacting with Pokémon can increase their powers only to a certain point, then their full strength must be brought out using a scientific approach. Even one without a conscience." he turned back to face me "But you have shown me the potential of your approach. To me, whether Team Plasma wins or whether you win will decide how the relationship between people and Pokémon should be! So where will this be settled? Step on the warp panel on the other side of the room where Kyurem is being held. Good luck in your battle!"

I was finally calming down. I turned and headed back to the warp panel that brought me here the sound of his voice stopped me.

"And Mei..." I turned back around to face him "Be careful" he had a sad smile on his face.

I looked down and mumbled a thanks before tuning back around and leaving. My stomach felt like it was doing flips, did he actually care about me?

'Looks like we're back were we started huh?' I let out a sigh and cursed my hormones yet again. I took a deep breath, calming my heart rate. 'Well.. looks like I have a world to save.'

* * *

**Okay so in this Colress is 21 cause I didn't like the idea of him being over 30. and Mei (I like that name better then Rosa) is 16 cause who would let a 10 year old travel the world? Corless's lines (except the last) were all straight out of the game. so **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON****! **

**I apologize if its to short..**

**Review please!**


End file.
